Truth, the story of Alex and Veriti
by President Raggy
Summary: My first published fanfic here! Thanks for reading. In "Truth," I sought to describe how Alex and Veriti met, how Alex started the Alchemy Well, and how Veriti became pregnant with Amiti.
1. Chapter 1, Arcanus

Veriti peeked around the doorway to her brother's throne room to try and catch a glimpse of the stranger. He had just come in to town from Passaj, a rather long trek across the land. Yet his cloak and robes showed no signs of dust from the dry Angaran plains. Either this man was of some political standing, warranting him travel by carriage or horseback, or there had been a miracle and it had rained recently, and the usually omnipresent dust had given way to soggy earth and mud. But rain was unlikely. Since the great Golden Sun had risen more than ten years ago, the weather and land activity had changed, and there was scarcely any rain around Ayuthay.

Yes, the stranger must be royalty, or some sort of ambassador. He carried himself well, and his robes certainly had cost a pile of coins. But he was not Sanan or one of the Morgal beastmen-Veriti was sure of that. She never recalled the other ambassadors having blue hair...what would a blue-haired man want in Ayuthay? Could he be from northern Angara? Or was he was from a further land?

"Veriti! Where is my sister?" Her brother's voice pulled her from her thoughts...there was no time to be ruminating on this stranger's motives (or outward appearance) when Paithos needed her. She tousled her curly brown hair, smoothed the front of her dress, and entered the throne room.

Bowing before Paithos, she took a knee and looked up at him. The blue-haired man stood to her left. She tried not to look up at him and risk her curiosity showing.

"Yes, my king?"

"This man wishes to look at our Alchemy Well. He says he is studying Alchemy." The king paused and frowned slightly at the stranger. "Apparently he was unsuccessful in Passaj with their Alchemy Forge and wants to look into fixing the connection between them..."

"My Lord, if I may?" The stranger spoke. Veriti risked looking up at him. "I hope to fix the Well so Ayuthay may once again prosper. This will enable me to study its inner workings and the history of the Neox people, and it would also aid this city in its time of economic trouble. I believe I have the Psynergy needed to activate it." His voice was soft, but there was strength to it. He smiled slightly and looked down at Veriti. One of his eyes was covered by his thick hair but the other, a brilliant shade of aquamarine, seemed to bore right into her. She suppressed the urge to shiver and smiled back. He was strikingly handsome, and radiated with some sort of power. Psynergy, perhaps?

King Paithos stood. "I must admit, I would not normally condone experiments being conducted on such an important machine." He frowned again. "But this city has fallen into disarray. Any chance we have that someone can activate it again is a chance worth taking. I certainly do not possess the Psynergy needed to fix it. Perhaps you can, Sir..." The king trailed off. "You never did state your name, did you?"

The stranger inclined his head slightly. "With due respect, King Paithos, my name is something I wish to keep secret, at least for now. There are other Adepts who may seek my services and my power, and it is best that no wind carries my name to them."

Paithos sighed. "If you wish to remain anonymous, that is your prerogative. But you must understand I cannot grant you asylum if there is any chance harm might befall my city while you stay here."

The man shook his head. "No, my Lord. Those who might seek to attack me do not even know I still stand. As long as I remain anonymous, there is no threat to anyone."

"Very well." Paithos motioned for Veriti to stand. "My sister will escort you to the Alchemy Well. I have business to attend to with some traders from Tonfon and then I will be with you."

The Adept bowed and turned his gaze to Veriti, half-smiling again as she stood. She tried not to stare as she studied him. Long hair of a resplendent teal color, blue and white robes, brown traveling boots and a brown cloak. He carried no weapons, save a small knife hanging from an ornate belt. His hair hung over the right side of his face...possibly to hide a scar? But his features were striking and his pale skin immaculate. Were all powerful Adepts this beautiful…and this mysterious?

"Um...this way please." She walked out of the throne room and exited the palace, the stranger following her silently.

The townspeople smiled as Veriti passed, but the smiles turned to looks of bewilderment as they caught sight of the Adept. His hair color was off-putting enough, but the sheer amount of clothes he was wearing definitely marked him as a foreigner. The weather in Ayuthay usually called for nothing more than a simple dress for the women, and just breeches for the men. The children normally ran around barefoot.

Veriti was so lost in thought about the stranger's purpose that she jumped when he suddenly spoke.

"What do you know about the Well?" She turned her head to find him staring at her. His gaze was a bit unnerving, but he was half-smiling again, so she was put slightly more at ease.

"It is very old," she said. The Adept continued to stare with the same quizzical expression. "...it was created by the Neox many years ago, as a partner to the Forge in Passaj that they also built. It can only be activated by a powerful Water Adept and the Luna Mask."

"The Luna Mask?"

"Yes. It fits into the well like a key. The ancient Exathi people of Passaj created it, as well as the Sol Mask that starts the Alchemy Forge. We have replicas of both masks in the palace for reference, but the actual masks have been sealed away..."

They had reached the Well, and she stopped outside the doors.

"It is all very mysterious," Veriti said. The words were flowing like water now, as the stranger looked thirsty for more information. "The ancients wanted to make sure that only powerful Adepts could start the machines. So they locked the secrets away for years, and only those with the knowledge can make the Well and Forge work. Very arcane knowledge."

The Adept smiled. "Luckily, I have spent many years studying Psynergy and hunting down such _arcane_ knowledge..." He turned abruptly. "What is your name, again?"

"Veriti," she said. He nodded.

"Veriti, Veriti...a beautiful name." She blushed. "Very similar to the world 'verity,' meaning 'truth.' Am I correct? Or, shall I say...is there verity in that statement, Veriti?"

She blushed further. "Ah, yes, I suppose so..."

The Adept laughed, but one bright blue eye that Veriti could see still seemed stern. "Then perhaps you can help me uncover the truth behind this arcane mystery of yours." He chuckled again. "I like that. The woman of truth and the man seeking the arcane details."

He walked toward the doors and put his gloved hands on the gilded handle.

"But if we are to be partners, you must be able to call me something..." He frowned and looked at her. She shrugged, secretly thrilled with the idea of helping such a powerful and beautiful Adept.

"Ah," he said, smiling suddenly. "I have it.

"Call me Arcanus."


	2. Chapter 2, The Broken Well

Veriti followed the Adept-Arcanus, as he had just told her to call him-into the Well. It looked just as she had remembered: old. Old and stationary. But Arcanus was fascinated. He walked briskly to the front of the well and put his hands on the water symbol. He closed his eyes.

"There is...so much power hidden here!" he turned to Veriti, suddenly excited.

"Y-yes, it is said that if the Well is activated, it can bring waters to Ayuthay and make the land fertile again." She sighed. "Our economy has been so strained ever since we refounded Ayuthay. My brother is so young still, but he has so much weight on his shoulders..."

"Yes, but beyond Ayuthay," Arcanus said quickly. "Beyond what the Well can do for Ayuthay, isn't there a much greater power? Couldn't it provide water to all of Ei-Jei?"

Veriti thought for a moment. "It works in tandem with the Forge in Passaj. One would have to activate both to unlock the full potential of both machines." It was a good thing she was so well-versed in Exathi and Neox lore, because Arcanus sure was curious.

"Are there other machines?" Arcanus had his full attention on Veriti.

"There is one in Belinsk, yes. But that one is said to be dangerous."

"How so?"

"It can create a great eclipse that blots out the sun. Evil energies would produce dark creatures that would run rampant over the country wherever the eclipse's shadow fell" She shivered. Should she be talking about all this?"

Arcanus frowned. "But there has to be something to reverse it, right? How could the ancients lock away such a power and not have a way to reverse it?"

"I have heard tell of a great light source in the Endless Wall," said Veriti. "I am not sure how it works, only that the most powerful Adepts are needed to access it. With that machine, anything might be possible. But it is dangerous itself..." she trailed off. The Adept looked at her curiously, then shook his head.

"Such mysteries the ancients left for us! Well, I intend to figure them out. With your help, of course, my lady."

He smiled at her; it was a small smile, but it won her over just the same. She put her fears about the Alchemy Machines in the back of her mind and smiled back. He needed her knowledge of the ancient ways and wanted her to help him figure out the Alchemy Well. There were dozens of books he could read, maps he could pore over. She could help him get settled into Ayuthay as he studied.

And then, hopefully, the Alchemy Well would produce water again as it had in the past. Her brother would not be forced to make deals with the Sanans who threatened Ayuthay's independence or the Champans who sunk Ayuthay's ships just to keep the city alive.

Yes. This would be a good plan.

Arcanus was studying the large zol blocks that were lying on the floor of the Well.

"The blocks seem to have currents running through them," he called. Veriti walked over to him. "Where do they fit?"

She looked around, then pointed to the wall. An enclosure just large enough for the block had been carved out, and it looked as if the current on the zol would connect to the current on the wall.

"I can push it in," she said, rolling up her sleeves. The block was large and looked heavy, but she was stronger than she looked. She positioned herself to push the block up into the hole and shoved it with all her might.

As soon as she touched it, the block began to slide smoothly and quickly across the floor. "Waah!" Veriti found herself overwhelmed by her own force and tumbled to the ground. The zol block fit perfectly into the wall. The young woman blushed.

But Arcanus was laughing. He offered her his hand.

"Are you all right?"

And as he bent down to help her, his hair fell forward. Veriti gasped as she saw the right side of his face for the first time. It was scarred, deeply, and looked as if it had been burned. His eye was bloodshot and almost swollen shut from his wounds. Her hands flew to his face.

"What happened to you?" Arcanus flinched and tried to pull away, but Veriti held on to him and pulled his bangs back.

It was striking, the contrast between the two sides of his face. The left side, beautiful and serene. The right side, scarred and frightening. The Adept stayed crouched beside her, silently looking her straight in the eye.

"It is an old wound," he said slowly. "I fought a great battle almost ten years ago and lost. My face and a large part of my neck and chest never healed."

"Does it hurt?"

"No," he said simply. "It is fine. Just a little bit of a bother to cover up. I tried using a head wrap but it was cumbersome made me look foolish. My hair is long enough that I can cover it."

Veriti shook her head. "You need something to cover it!" She stood quickly, pulling him up with her. "I don't want it to get hurt again...A mask! We have plenty left over from the Summer Festival." She began running out of the Well. "Stay here!"

She sprinted back up to the palace, her heart pounding. The people of Passaj had made masks for their friends in Ayuthay to celebrate the annual festival. Arcanus could wear one for a while...

But wait. She stopped on the stairs to the palace, consumed with an idea. The Luna Mask! So important was it to Ayuthay lore that Paithos had ordered a replica be made, so that scholars could recognize its size and structure when they went to look for it. It was just a replica, though, and it hung in Paithos' throne room for decoration most of the time. So wouldn't it be all right for the man studying the Alchemy Well to know about the Luna Mask? She renewed her vigorous run and headed off to her brother's throne room.


	3. Chapter 3, A Masked Man

Alex pushed the other zol block into the wall with just a touch of his finger. It slid into place and the circuits connected. He laughed. Was it this simple?

All that needed to be done now was to power the Well. Alex knew he had more than enough Psynergy to start it. But what had the young woman said? The Luna Mask was still missing. He needed to find it in order to power the machine.

Well, that shouldn't be too hard. How difficult could it be to traverse some ancient ruins and find a mask? He walked up the stairs on the left side of the machine and looked at the place where the mask belonged. Interesting.

He noticed a bowl on the ground, surrounded by more energy circuits. Once the well had the Luna Mask, he suspected he would need to cast Douse and fill the bowl with water. How easy. The ancients could not have been as powerful as they were said to have been. Runes covered the two doors in the back of the well. He was not concerned with what lay there. Treasure, perhaps, but he did not need any of it.

Veriti had returned. She had a mask in her hand and was waving it at him. But when she ran up the stairs, she tripped. The mask fell out of her hand and broke on the floor. Alex sighed. This girl was clumsy.

But she was beautiful. And intelligent. And she was his way to Paithos and all of Ayuthay. He picked up the biggest piece of the mask, a fragment almost half the size of the original. It looked familiar.

"Is this...?"

Veriti smiled. "It's a replica of the Luna Mask. My brother had it made several years ago..." She sighed and then frowned. "I didn't mean to break it...but I thought maybe you could use it. For study and for protecting your face."

Alex looked at the mask. Did she really want him to wear it? She continued looking at him with that pretty smile, so he tried it on.

It fit quite well, the smooth metal onto the rugged scarring of his face. There was a strap at the back which he fastened around the back of his head, so he attached it and then moved his hair to cover the strap.

Veriti beamed. "It works perfectly!"

"...thank you." He realized that he liked the feel of the mask. It was cool on his face against the hideous scars that marred his otherwise perfect facial structure It added to the mysterious image he was hoping to portray. And wasn't it ironic, to be wearing part of the mask that would help him gain control over the land? A broken part. Much like he would soon break the seal on the ancients' hidden power.

Veriti cleared her throat. "Perhaps you could accompany me to the royal library? There are several books on the history of our people and the machines. And I could show you where you can stay as a guest of the royal family...that is, unless you would rather sleep in the inn."

She seemed a bit he somehow charmed her? Did she fancy him? He did not need a king's sister from a worthless town in Ei-Jei to fall in love with him. He could use her affection, but never truly need it.

But her eyes were so earnest and pleading, and Alex decided he did not want to refuse the offer. After all, she had been a great help so far. He forced a smile.

"Guide me, my lady." He held out his arm and she took it, shyly. He needed to study more about the connections between the machines in Ayuthay and Passaj before moving forward. And he needed to figure out what in the gods' name this mask had to do with it.

The wheels were sliding into motion.


	4. Chapter 4, Reading Into History

Veriti woke the next morning to a note on her door. A thrill of excitement reached her stomach when she realized the beautiful cursive was Arcanus's.

_Please meet me in the royal library when you have had your breakfast. I am eager for you to teach me. A._

Next to the "A" was a funny sign, like an upside-down heart with a tail. She shrugged. Could be the symbol of his clan. Such a mysterious man!

She called for her handmaidens as she dressed quickly, and cursed as she burnt her tongue on the hot tea she tried to gulp down. No doubt that her brother wanted to see her and talk about things, but he could wait. After all, he had never showed up to meet them last night. That was unlike him. But she figured he was busy already, anyhow. Besides, she wanted to get to Arcanus.

The "royal library" was a collection of books below the castle, right by where the guard ladders were stationed. There were many history books, a lot of maps, and some interesting tales from around the globe. She raced to the steps that led into it and then calmly began descending so she didn't appear frightened. Her heart was pounding. What was the allure of this man? Why did she feel so flustered?

She reached the bottom step and stopped dead. Arcanus was sitting at a table, in resplendent black and silver robes, making jets of water shoot out of his fingertips and then catching them in his hand as a shining ball. The water ball would seemingly disappear, only to reform into water jets a second later.

He seemed to be talking to herself, and it was only when she tentatively cleared her throat that he looked up.

"Hello, Veriti," he said, rising. "Are you ready to figure out the mysteries of the Well?"

"Yes!" she said, blushing as she realized how enthusiastic she had sounded. She began pulling out several books, excited to start discussing Ayuthay's history with the Adept.

As sister to the king, she did not have much of a role. Sure, she sat in on some hearings and joined Paithos for big ceremonies, but during her day-to-day life in Ayuthay she didn't do much. So, she often buried herself in these books, fascinated by the town's great past.

Sometimes, she would go into town and tell stories to the children. And during the festivals, she would help put on plays about the Exathi, the Neox, and the history of Ei-Jei. One year, she got to play the role of Mia in a production about the Warriors of Vale!

So, this was her niche. She loved history and was one of the only people in town who could be considered an expert. Arcanus was lucky to be learning from her, she thought.

She dumped a pile of books in front of him and he raised an eyebrow.

"This one describes the history of Ayuthay," she said, giving him a book bound in blue leather. "This one is about the rest of Ei-Jei…here's some tales about the cloud passage in Passaj…this one is on the ancient Alchemy Machines…" she stacked the books in front of him as she spoke. When she was finished with the dozen or so volumes she had grabbed, she looked at him excitedly. "Well?"

"Let's get started," Arcanus said, pulling the book on the Machines over in front of him.

…

Alex was looking for information on the Luna Mask, but it was hard to come by. A passage in the book "Of the Ancient Machines" mentioned both the Luna Mask and the Sol Mask, but did not say where they could be found. Obviously, whoever wrote this book didn't know or didn't find it important enough to say.

There were passages about ways to reverse the machines, too, but that wasn't a concern of his now. He wanted to _start_ the cursed things, not _reverse _them!

Veriti sat next to him, pointing out passages that she thought might be helpful. She clearly thought he was some sort of scholar, and he didn't want to ruin that innocent façade.

It had been several hours, and he was beginning to tire of reading. But he kept it up, hoping that somewhere there was information about where the Luna Mask was hidden. While they searched, he certainly was learning a lot about the Neox, Exathi, and Jenei.

The woman was very clever, and her guidance was a great tool to him as he sifted through pages and pages of peasant lore. Ayuthay was not the richest of kingdoms, but it still thrilled him to have one of the royal family by his side.

The scholars who wrote these books went into great detail about the Alchemy Machines and the power they had. Most interesting of all was the Apollo Lens, which harnessed and then amplified the power of light. Surely, he who controlled it would be the master of the world.

"Arcanus, look!" Veriti pointed to a passage in a book on the relics of ancient Angara. A picture of the Sol and Luna Masks could be seen. He leaned over to glance at it, coming within inches of the princess. He smelled a musky perfume wafting from her neck and forced himself to focus.

"The Sol Mask is in Kaocho," he said as he read. "But that one is needed to power the Alchemy Forge in Passaj…and I can't do that without a Fire Adept." He frowned. "But the Luna Mask is apparently here in Ayuthay!"

She leaned forward, her hand almost brushing his. "Yes! It is apparently in one of the buildings that the ancient people created…" she frowned and looked over at him. He noticed for the first time how beautiful her eyes were. A stunning green, richer than any jade or emerald he had ever seen. She held his gaze, excitement written all over her face.

"But you have never seen it, right? Surely, living in Ayuthay you would have come across the real mask," he said.

A thought had just occurred to him.

"When I came in, a guard ferried me across the pond. There was a structure there that he said was used for prayer. Is it used often?"

She nodded. "Yes, people go to the Temple of Barai to pray to the gods, especially in these hard times."

"What is it like?"

"Well, when you walk in, there is a sort of elevator that will take you down to a hallway with a lot of statues. People gather there to pray."

"Are there other rooms?"

"Yes, but they are so full of water that no one can get in to them." She looked puzzled. "Do you think you can?"

He smiled. "Take my hand." She hesitantly reached out to him and he grasped her hand in his. It was a small hand, but it was not delicate by any means. He closed his eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Um…yes, I suppose so…" He nodded, envisioned the doorway to the temple in his mind, and reached for the Psynergy that would take them there.

A cool breeze on his face told him that Warp had done its job. They were now standing in front of the Barai Temple. Veriti's eyes were wide.

"How did you…?"

He laughed. "One of my favorite tricks. Come now, let's find ourselves a mask."


	5. Chapter 5, Barai Temple

People needed money. Pirates needed imprisonment. Traders needed goods. Ships needed fixing.

Yes, Paithos had his work cut out for him. It was difficult to be the king when everything was going wrong. His sister usually was there to keep his spirits up, and she spent time among the people every now and then so she knew what they needed.

…safe to say she was a bit more popular than he was. It was hard to be a benevolent king when Ayuthay had no money. He _wanted_ the best for his people, of course!

Where was Veriti, anyway? She had gone to show the Alchemy Well to the stranger last night and he hadn't seen her since. More than likely, she was wrapped up in helping him and telling him all about the history of Ayuthay. She knew the old legends better than anyone, and she loved helping people.

Still, no matter how busy she was, she always had time for her brother. Since his wife had died in childbirth five years ago, taking their daughter with her, Veriti had made it her duty to be by her brother's side as much as possible.

When he stayed up too late worrying, she made him sleep. When he forgot a meal because he was busy in court, she dismissed court and made him eat. And when he got too impatient with townspeople or traders or ambassadors, she told him to get off his high horse and made him calm down.

Safe to say she was his best friend and most loyal confidant. But she was still his little sister, and now it was _his_ turn to worry about _her_.

The time came to break for lunch, so the king set off to find his sister. He waved away his advisers and royal attendants and walked to her chamber. Maybe she was still asleep, or was reading in her bed?

She wasn't in her room, but he found a note from "A." Must be the Adept. Apparently they were meeting in the library. He chuckled. It was so like his sister to drag the man off to the library and show him all the books.

He headed for the library, greeting servants and guards as he went. He reached the steps and called her name.

"Veriti? Sister?" There was no answer. He descended the steps cautiously. What if the Adept had…

No. He was worrying too much. Maybe they had just left to have a meal or study the Alchemy Well some more.

Sunlight was streaming in through the roof, illuminating the room full of books. He crossed to the table and surveyed the large stack of books.

Clearly they had been here; he still smelled his sister's faint perfume. He sat and pulled a few of the books closer to him. "Of the Ancient Machines." "The People of Ancient Angara." "The Children's Book of Myths." "Lighthouses and Legends." "Mt. Aleph and the Golden Sun."

A black one caught his eye. The paper looked old, and there were intricate drawings of some sort of machine on the pages that the book had been opened to. He flipped it over to look at the title.

"Sol and Luna," he said, reading the gilded words. He turned it over again and looked at the drawings. Some sort of…lighthouse? A tower? The words were faded, but he thought he could decipher the word "Belinsk."

He turned to the next page and his stomach did a funny flip. Apparently the Belinsk Tower had the power to…blot out the sun? Kill people? There were pictures of dead beastmen and hideous creatures drawn in front of the tower. He shivered and shook his head to clear out the images. What a frightening machine! Why were his sister and the Adept studying _that_?

He supposed it was just another ancient mystery and tried to put it out of his head as he glanced at the other books. Most had been opened to pages about Passaj and Ayuthay, and the Alchemy Machines. The books on lighthouses, the Golden Sun, and the Warriors of Vale hadn't been touched.

"King Paithos!" a voice came from above. One of his advisers, no doubt. He sighed.

"Yes?"

"Urgent business from Kaocho! You had better come quickly!"

"All right." He sighed again and got up. He would look for his sister again later that day.

…

The chest sat innocently on a platform, small in comparison to the large painting of the Luna Mask above it. But Alex knew that it was no small treasure.

His heart pounding with anticipation, he knelt down and opened the chest.

Behind him, Veriti gasped. He allowed a wide grin to spread across his face, his mind racing as he put his hands on the ancient mask. He raised it in the air to let the light illuminate it. It was beautiful. The Luna Mask was his…and so was the power it unleashed.

He turned, thrilled, and saw that Veriti was just as excited.

"This is it," he said simply, inwardly rejoicing with the thought of what he could do. "This is the Mask."

Veriti reached out her hands and a shadow of doubt crossed his mind. He didn't want to let it go. But he slowly gave it to her and watched closely as she turned it over and over in her hands.

The Barai Temple had been so easy to traverse for a man like him, and the princess had been utterly astonished at the way he could control the water. Little did she know how powerful he really was…

Water was, of course, his specialty. And all he needed to do after inserting the Mask was to douse the Well and activate it. Pity the Forge required Fire Psynergy, something the foolish "Wise One" had robbed him of. But then again, if he hadn't been robbed in the first place, he wouldn't need to activate these machines.

Pity the people of Prox were so weak. These new people, the Tuaparang…his power had drawn their airship to him. But they did not have the powers he needed. Just military might, a hunger for power, and the foolish hope that they might conquer the world.

He was itching to set into motion his own plan for global domination.

"Come, Veriti!" he said as she gave him back the mask. He took her hand again, holding it tightly as he prepared to Warp them back into town. He grinned again, as wide as the grin on the Luna Mask, as he and Veriti disappeared from the temple.


	6. Chapter 6, Water

**Author's Note**_**: **_All the reviews are making me very excited to keep writing! I have really loved developing Alex's character and creating a personality for Veriti. I am trying so hard to explain everything and not to rush the story as I go.

One thing I have been struggling with is the time frame! Theoretically, it would probably not have taken Alex more than a couple days to figure everything out. But why would he sleep with a woman he only knew a few days? I am stretching the story out over several days here to make it as "realistic" as possible, and am pleased that you all have taken a liking to it.

Thanks again to all my readers. You're awesome.

Raggy

…

They were back in the Alchemy Well again, thanks to Arcanus's strange and amazing power to warp around. He held the mask tightly, and he seemed to be alive with excitement. Veriti was thrilled, too, and she dared to hope—would this work? Would the waters return to Ayuthay?

There was a fire in Arcanus's visible eye that was almost off-putting. The handsome Adept was lost in his own thoughts He looked…hungry? Crazed? No. He was probably just joyful, she thought. He was excited. And he very well should be!

They stood at the back wall of the Well, facing the hole where the Luna Mask was to be placed. Veriti was itching with excitement, but also nerves—what if this didn't work?

Arcanus slowly placed the mask into the wall. It fit in perfectly, and Veriti let out an excited shout. He looked back at her.

"Now watch, Veriti, as the power of water is unleashed!" Arcanus closed his eyes. He seemed to glow with some sort of power, and a torrent of water appeared as he raised his arms, filling the bowl on the floor with water and showering the whole room.

A long second passed, and then a great rumbling sound announced that the Alchemy Well was starting at last! A current of blue energy began spreading from the water bowl. The current formed a spiderweb and branched off in all directions around the Well. Veriti gave another excited shout, and Arcanus began to laugh in triumph. They had done it!

Small zol blocks began to levitate on either side of them as power coursed through the oom. Water began to appear, now, tumbling down from some unknown reservoir and creating a waterfall. Veriti heard a rushing sound outside and some excited shouts. She ran out the door just in time to see the central fountain of Ayuthay burst forth with a mighty spring of water.

Children and adults alike ran to the fountain, stuck their hands in it, drank the water. Veriti leaned down and smiled at her reflection, then cupped some of the crystalline liquid in her hands. She drank deeply and laughed. It was delicious!

The blue currents had spread all over the town, as had the water. The whole town was alive, bright and shining with the Well's power and the beautiful water. She threw her arms up in the air and laughed with sheer jubilation. This was beyond anything she had ever dreamed.

Her brother was hurrying down the steps from the castle, and she called to him.

"Paithos! Brother!" He caught her eye and ran to her, catching her up in his arms and embracing her.

"Sister! How did you—"

"It was the Adept!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining. "I helped him retrieve the Luna Mask from the Temple, and he started the Well."

A shadow of doubt crossed her brother's face but left as soon as it appeared. "Do you know what this means?" he asked. "By the gods, Ayuthay has been reborn!"

He raised his staff and called to the people. "Ayuthay will never again have to worry about food or town finances again! Our city will become the greatest city in the world!"

The people cheered and Veriti beamed at her big brother.

"This is all thanks to my beautiful sister Veriti and our friend, the Adept from the north!" The citizens cheered again, and Veriti felt a surge of pride both for herself and for Arcanus. Everything was going to change. Everything was going to be all right!

…

Alex ignored the plebian cheers outside the Well and focused on the power he had unlocked. Water. Beautiful water, pouring from the Well, and power currents surging across the room. An ancient power. All his. ALL his.

He loved water. Needed it. But controlled it, too. The Golden Sun had given him a greater mastery of water and a strong knowledge of the winds and storms.

All he needed was to get the Alchemy Forge running, and then…then, he could bring a greater power to the world. A darker power. A…

"Arcanus! Arcanus!" Veriti's voice broke into his thoughts. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, hugging tight. He stiffened, a reflex, but then relaxed and hesitantly patted her on the back. He looked up to see her brother standing there too. Had the king heard Veriti? Had he picked up on Alex's new nickname?

If he had, there was no indication of it. Paithos joined the two—Veriti was still hugging him—by the Luna Mask. He bowed his head.

"Truly, I am grateful for this," he said. "You have restored our city. We will be able to grow crops again, and use the power of water to fuel our machines and train our sailors. Our lakes and streams will overflow with fish that we can sell on the market, and we will be a prosperous city once again!"

Alex inclined his head in return, silently wanting to be left alone with his thoughts. "I am merely grateful that you gave me the opportunity, my king."

Veriti was beaming up at him, and he forced a smile before patting her on the back and pulling back a bit. She released her hold on his middle but stayed close to his side. Her enthusiasm would have been infectious if he wasn't so preoccupied with planning his next move.

But Paithos already had a move planned for him.

"I have already alerted our best chefs and designers," he said. "We are going to have a feast in your honor."

"…a feast?"

"Yes," said the king with a flourish. "And we'll pull out all the stops. Fine food, dancing, beautiful decorations, rich red wine…" He snapped his fingers. "A week should be soon enough!"

"A _week?_" Alex exclaimed. Surely he wasn't going to stay in Ayuthay another whole week! Veriti looked delighted.

"You don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" she asked, looking at him entreatingly. "You deserve a celebration in your honor. Please stay with us." She took his hand and squeezed it.

Well, she was right.

He had nowhere else to go.

He might as well stay in the city and research…more about the ruins of Belinsk. About the warring factions in Sana that he read about in the library. About the Apollo Lens.

The Tuaparang would want to join the party too, wouldn't they? And see this fine Alchemy Machine for themselves? They could collect what they needed and then move on…

Alex smiled. "I would be…delighted to join you at the feast."

Paithos clapped his hands. "Wonderful! We'll begin preparations right away." He motioned to his sister. "Veriti, come. Help me, will you?

Reluctantly, she followed her brother outside. Before she disappeared from view, she turned and waved shyly. Alex waved back, inwardly glad to see them go. Then, he turned back to the Well, the water, and his plans.


	7. Chapter 7, Preparations and Plans

There wasn't as much time for planning as Alex would have liked. His reading sessions were continually interrupted by the moving around of furniture and singing of songs about the castle.

By the middle of the third day, he had given up trying to get any peace and quiet in the castle and spent his time trying to avoid the villagers.

This proved impossible, as well. They seemed to regard him as some sort of hero and even called him "our Adept." If one villager so much as caught a glimpse of him, five more would suddenly appear and want to talk or simply stare at him. Often, these gaggles of villagers were young girls, giggling as he passed them by.

The Alchemy Well was by no means a place of respite, either. One of Paithos's advisers had realized the market potential for the Well and began charging an expense for people to go inside. And right outside the doors, bottles of "Magical Well Water" were being sold.

By the fourth day after it was activated, travelers from all over had come to see the Well and drink its water...which had no real effects on mind or body except what people believed it did. Alex kept an eye out for a certain blonde-haired man from Vale but did not see him among the crowds.

At night, he could finally get some quiet. He usually found himself visiting Veriti in her room as she went over lists of banquet food or put decorations together. Though she was wrapped up in the fever of the festivities as well, her company was still soothing to him. She would talk excitedly about how many fish the sailors had caught or how many people had come to see the Well or how full the inn was.

He would listen, and occasionally help her hang decorations or just talk to her. There wasn't much he could say about his powers or his hand in the Golden Sun event, but he told her that he studied the four lighthouses and she had been enamored with the tale.

"Did you ever meet the Warriors of Vale?" she asked one night. Inwardly, he seethed.

"Once," he said simply, "and they were all very stuck-up and greedy."

Then he switched the subject to something less infuriating.

On the sixth day, the day before the party, he saw some familiar hooded figures moving around the crowd. The Tuaparang had never been that good at blending in, but enough people were wearing strange clothes and replicas of the Luna Mask that they did not look too strange.

He hid in the shadows as the Tuaparang took a tour of the Alchemy Well. Pentaclos caught his eye as she passed, and he nodded. It would be tomorrow.

It had been the longest week of his life, but finally the night of the banquet came.

…

It had been the longest week of her life, but finally the night of the banquet came!

Veriti had exhausted herself all week, making preparations for the


	8. Chapter 8, The Banquet

Alex had never liked crowds.

He was in the front of the grand procession up to the castle along with Paithos, Veriti, the king's advisers and the rest of the royal court. And he didn't like it.

The Adept had offered Veriti his arm to escort her through the crowd and she had accepted. She looked radiant tonight, laughing with the townspeople and occasionally squeezing his arm to reassure herself that he was still beside her. She looked…beautiful. Her rich brown hair was held in place by a golden tiara, and her green gown hugged her slightly curvy figure tightly. He felt a bit bulky in his own white and teal robes walking next to such a beauty.

Oddly, he didn't want to let go of Veriti's hand when they reached the palace. He felt so open, so exposed in this crowd. He smiled as best as he could as the procession passed cheering hordes of people.

A table had been set up for the court at the head of the ballroom. And so, Alex was forced to sit. And listen. And smile. Speeches and poems seemed to go on forever. Historians and scholars told old tales, and heads of state offered their congratulations for Ayuthay's new time of prosperity. What seemed like half of Weyard was crowded in the hall. Many kept looking at him and smiling. Paithos, on the other hand, kept looking at him strangely…

Alex supposed he should sit and listen. Wasn't this a celebration for him, in essence? The man who started the Alchemy Well?

Yes, many of the delegates seemed to be praising him and Veriti for figuring out the mysteries of the Luna Mask. The people looked at him adoringly.

He felt a funny twinge in his heart as a server brought him a plate and everyone else was dismissed by table to go fill their own plates upstairs.

A young boy with a mask that looked just like his ran up to him and shyly handed him a piece of paper. It was a drawing of Alex, smiling, standing in the Alchemy Well and surrounded by happy people. It looked like several children in the village had signed the picture…and at the bottom it said "Thank You Adept!"

Alex looked up to thank the boy, but he was already gone in the crowd of people. He put the picture away carefully in the pocket of his robes.

This…feeling of community. It was something he had forgotten.

What if he left it all behind him? Left the Tuaparang, settled down somewhere. Quietly raised a family or started a research facility somewhere. He could give it up, all of it, and be a normal man…or at least live a normal man's life.

He looked down the table and saw Veriti, laughing at some nobleman's joke. …what if he stayed here? Married Veriti and had noble sons and daughters? Maybe he could be happy, finally, and be fulfilled after years of feeling empty.

…but what was he thinking? 

No.

The Tuaparang were in the city. He would never be able to run from them alone. They were probably poised outside his room, waiting, ready to take him back to the Airship and the Empyror. The Empyror would want to know about the Alchemy Machines…and Alex wasn't finished with the Tuaparang yet.

He was, however, finished with this city, its disgusting fish and its watered-down wine.

He cursed himself for thinking that he could change his path, hated himself suddenly for being so weak and wanting a different life than he had made for himself. This was his destiny. To create. To destroy. Not to love or settle down or be happy. Ever. He started the Well for a reason, and it was not to aid the people of Ayuthay.

He was glad when the plates were cleared away and the dessert was served. As people ate, a beautiful beastman from Belinsk got up to sing. He seized the opportunity and silently got up, slipping behind the table as everyone sat, entranced by the beautiful song.

The Adept silently left the hall, unnoticed, and quickened his pace towards his room in the royal chambers. He burst in through the door. He was leaving. There was hardly anything to pack into his bag, just a map of Weyard and some supplies. He gently put the picture that the little boy had given him in the bottom of the bag.

He had to get out.

But someone was in the room with him…

"Are we going now, darling?" a sultry female voice came out of the shadows, and a beautiful blonde woman appeared, illuminated by the moonlight. Her black dress fluttered in the moonlight, the silver club on her chest shining.

Behind her walked a young man with pale greenish hair, his face scarred after many battles but his chiseled looks still intact. He wore black, as well, and he had a silver diamond on his chest.

He knew it. He knew the Tuaparang would already be here.

Stavis circled Alex, her long fingernail slowly tilting up his cheek as she came close enough to touch him. She came within inches of his mouth, a wicked grin curving her red lips.

Pentaclos stood with his hands on his sword, listening for any sound of approaching footsteps. These were two of Tuaparang's finest warriors, and their names came from suits of cards that the Zenith Tribe used to tell the future.

The four master warriors of the Tuaparang were Stavis, Pentaclos, Chalis and Blados. These were not their given names, but titles bestowed upon them when they became strong enough. There could only be one warrior with those names at any time, and the warriors were chosen by the Empyror himself.

All other Tuaparang people had names based on their rank, as well. Including himself. He was called…

"Bataleo." Stavis smiled and traced his lips with her fingernail, curving her arm around his waist and pulling him into her hips.

Alex winced at the name. Their nickname for him derived from the magician card, given that he was an Adept… but also from the card's rank. The magician was the second-lowest card in one of the suits, and he resented it. The high-ranking Tuaparang warriors looked down on the Adept.

But now he had a new name.

"I have transcended that foolish name," he said to Stavis, staring defiantly into her red eyes. "I have chosen a new one."

"Oh?" She stepped back and folded her arms.

"Yes. From now on, call me Arcanus."

There was silence. Then, Pentaclos let out a burst of condescending laughter as Stavis stared him down with fury in her eyes.

"How DARE you call yourself Arcanus? You speak as if you are the master suit, the one that governs all of us?" She jabbed a finger into his chest. "The High Empyror does not even call himself one of the Arcana! None of us are powerful enough to claim mastery over the entire empire, you fool!"

Alex exploded, suddenly, and a gusher of water struck Stavis in the chest. She screamed as she crashed into the wall. Pentaclos ran forward, sword drawn, but Alex struck him, too. He roared as he joined his partner in a heap on the floor.

"May I remind you that I have mastery over air and water, that I am the most powerful Adept alive today?" he advanced on them, burning with a cold fury. "I owe you nothing and I would have thought I had given you plenty of reasons to be afraid of me!"

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. The warriors heard it too. He glared at them. He did not want anyone discovering his involvement with them. Not yet, anyway.

"Go. Now. I will meet you back on the ship." They stared at him defiantly. The footsteps grew louder.

"GO!" he hissed, and the Tuaparang reluctantly got up and disappeared quickly through the window by way of grappling hook.

No sooner had they gone than a knock sounded at the door. Alex crossed to answer it.

Veriti stood there, her face bathed in a soft glow from the candles. She smiled at him.

"Hello," he said simply. Seeing her made him feel…at peace. She was always so exuberant, so joyful.

But tonight, she was different.

Slowly, she put a hand on his chest, pressing slightly and forcing him backward in to the room. She had his turquoise eyes locked to her green ones, and she used her free hand to shut the door behind them.

She slid both her hands up his chest and into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head towards her and kissing him softly. With a swift motion she reached into his hair and removed his mask. He pulled back quickly, embarrassed, but she put a hand on his scarred cheek.

"Shhh…" she said. "It's all right."

"…but…" she put a finger to his lips.

She kissed him again, a little harder, nipping his lip teasingly. He was taken by surprise for a moment…but then he kissed her back, wrapping his hands around her waist, his mouth moving from her lips to her neck.

Effortlessly, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his abdomen, her mouth searching for his. Their lips met again, passionately, and his tongue rolled over hers, savoring her taste. He wanted more, he was consumed by her, by this princess, this beauty.

He carried her over to the bed, her body still wrapped around his as he blindly felt his way around the room. He lay her down gently on the blankets and she looked up at him with a tantalizing grin.

"Come here," she said, reaching up and pulling him down beside her. She looked him in the eye, biting her lip seductively as she began pulling off her dress.

Alex rolled over and sat back on his heels so he could see her better and began to trace her bare skin with his hands as she removed the dress. It was smooth, and he could feel supple muscles underneath.

His eyes were still locked to hers, and she had the dress nearly off. She pulled it over her head and tossed it carelessly to the floor, sitting up and beginning to pull his robes off. He let out a gasp as her delicate hands brushed his pale skin.

The robe was off much quicker than the dress. They both sat for a minute, taking in the sight of one another. Alex had never seen anything so magnificent. The feeling she gave him was electric, wild and passionate. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Again, Veriti pulled him close to her. He was incapable of protesting her body, her touch…her kiss felt so good, her skin felt so good sliding across his…he had never felt this way before.

…and in the moments that followed, he felt the best he ever had.


	9. Chapter 9, Passion

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is the optional lovemaking scene. There are no plot details in here, just some steamy love. I was peer pressured into it by my friends at the Golden Sun Realm and thought it would be worth a few pages. If you don't want to read it, I won't force ya. The next chapter picks up right after the…climax…of this scene.

Thanks, y'all. :] Thanks for all the readers and all the comments.

Raggy

Their bodies were moving in synch, heat rising from the friction of their passion. Alex could feel the smooth satin of Veriti's bra and slip under his body, and he felt a throbbing between his legs as he reached behind her to unlace the bra. Her breasts were firm, perfectly rounded. He cupped one of them in his hand and kissed it, running his tongue slowly around her nipple and sucking on it gently.

She gasped a little and he began kissing the other breast, teasing her with his tongue as his other hand slowly moved down her stomach to slide off her slip. She moaned softly as his fingers traced the inside of her thighs and he began planting kisses down her stomach. He could feel the wet heat blossoming from the swirl of hair between her legs.

He ran his tongue down past her navel, tasting sweat, and felt her tense up with excitement. He was excited, too—beyond excited, actually, and his erection was threatening to tear right through his underpants.

Panting now, he slid off the briefs and Veriti moaned again, sitting up slightly to stroke the length of his shaft. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her fingers.

Alex was on the verge of exploding with his desire and he leaned forward, wrapped his arm around her neck and slowly set her back down on the bed. She spread her legs and squeezed his shoulders tight, her nails digging into his skin. She had her eyes closed in pleasure but suddenly opened them, looking at him with a passionate desire.

"Don't stop," she whispered breathlessly, and the whisper turned to a gasp as he entered her and began thrusting slowly. He quickened the pace as she began to move with him, his breath coming faster and a low moan escaping his lips.

She wrapped her legs around him, pressing their bodies even closer as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of her. Gods, it felt so good to be inside of her, her muscles tightening against his length as he plunged in and out, in and out. He had never felt this good, and now both of their cries were reaching fever pitch, he was seeing stars, he was in heaven, he…

They both climaxed at the same time, his body shuddering as he felt himself finish deep inside her. Veriti slumped back, breathless, reaching for his face. He pulled out slowly, still hard, wet with her juices. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly, stroking her cheek, staring at her as they both caught their breath.


	10. Chapter 10, Flight

They lay there, sweating, exhausted after their passionate tryst. Alex leaned over and tucked a strand of Veriti's chestnut-brown hair behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful," he said, looking at her. He meant it. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before. But there was a nagging doubt in his chest right next to the elated feeling. Had he made a mistake?

"You're so handsome," she said with a sleepy smile, running her hand down his right cheek. He shivered, thinking she must find his scars hideous, but she gently caressed his face, his neck, and kissed him again.

…no one had told him that in a long time.

"…do you mean that?" The question slipped out of his mouth and he cursed himself. He sounded so childish, so insecure.

"What?" she asked. Her tender gaze bade him to speak again.

"Am I really…handsome?" He was propped up on one elbow, looking at her, and his free hand covered the disfigurements on his face. But she moved his hand, holding it with her own, and smiled.

"Of course you are, Arcanus. You're the most handsome man I have ever seen."

"…it's Alex."

"What?"

"My real name…is Alex." Why was he saying this? He blushed. "Please…our secret?"

She mimed locking her lips with a key and giggled. Then, she yawned and curled up beside him.

"Well, you are one amazing man, no matter what I call you," she said. Several moments passed as he lay there, still propped up, looking at her in wonder.

She appeared to be sleeping and he finally laid down, staring at the ceiling. Veriti stirred and looked at him, her eyes bleary. She nuzzled his arm with her nose before closing her eyes again.

"I love you…Alex."

She was asleep as soon as she said it, her face at peace, her breathing calm and even. His jaw dropped wide open, a shock wave reverberating over his entire body.

_WHAT?_

She _loved_ him? Loved _him_?

He was such an idiot, letting her seduce him like that! And now…what? How could such a perfect woman love someone like him? She didn't know his true heart…he was no good for her.

This was a mistake. This was all just a big mistake. He never should have stayed after the Well was activated. He should have left town.

The only thing he could commit to was avoiding commitment.

There was no place in his life for love. He had a mission to complete.

He had planned to say goodbye the following morning, to tell her and her brother he had to go back to the north. But he never dreamed that Veriti felt so strongly for him.

He never dreamed he would feel so strongly for her.

Alex rolled out of the bed, quickly, stuffing those stupid robes into his pack and quietly slipping on his underwear and traveling cloak. He snatched the mask off of the floor and tied it around his head.

He was a fool. A weak, pathetic fool. No one loved him. No one could. Even his cousin Mia had probably grown to hate him, and they had been so close as children.

Pangs of guilt and sorrow wracked his chest as he looked back at the sleeping Veriti, her curly hair, the curves of her body. He wanted so badly to touch her once more, stroke her cheek as she slept…but no. He couldn't.

Thank the gods he was able to warp, for he needed to flee the palace as soon as he could. He felt dizzy, suddenly, and sick with regret and self-hate. He transported himself far away, outside the gates of Ayuthay, running as fast as he could.

He knew where the airship was, could sense it, and he slowed his pace to a fast walk as he approached it. The guards nodded to him as he passed, and one called out to him.

"We have been waiting for you to depart! Are you finished here, sir?"

"Yes. Let's leave this place. Now." They shut the doors behind him and he hastened to his own quarters.

He heard the immense propellers starting up as he stepped into his room. He slammed the door behind him. Threw his pack on the floor, kicked his boots off and collapsed on his chair. The mask came off, too, but he set it gently onto the table by the chair.

The great Tuaparang ship lifted off the ground, flying north over Ayuthay and swiftly up into the clouds. Alex watched the city below until he could see it no more. Then, he leaned forward, put his head in his hands, and did something he had not done in years.

He wept.


	11. Chapter 11, Rude Awakening

The sunlight had long since illuminated the room, but Veriti was sleeping too deeply for it to wake her. She had exhausted herself all week planning for the party, working until late at night and then rising early to catch traders on their way in to the city.

And last night..her lovely rendezvous with Arcanus had completely drained her of all her energy. The man must have been a god. She had never felt like that in her whole life.

She stirred, finally, around midday. Stretching and yawning, she rolled over and smiled.

"I guess you wore me out last night," she said. "How are you feeling?"

There was no response from Arcanus…no, Alex. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting the handsome Adept to still be sleeping peacefully.

But all she saw was a pillow and an empty space.

Confused, she sat up. Maybe he had gone to get something to eat? She winced at the bright sunlight streaming in through the window.

She got out of bed, the floor a bit cold on her bare feet. Her legs were still a bit sore as she pulled her undergarments and the green dress back on. She looked in the mirror on the table and tousled her hair a bit. She looked a bit haggard, but it was all right. If the maids and court advisers wanted to gossip, let them.

Veriti frowned as she realized the room was bare. Alex must have taken his equipment with him when he left the room that morning. Maybe to wash it?

She stepped out in the hallway and headed to the library. Maybe he was down there reading again, now that the banquet was over.

But the only people down there were some of the guards, who were still moving tables and bookshelves around. The blue-haired Adept was nowhere to be found.

One of the guards, a friend of hers from childhood, waved at her.

"Hi, Princess!"

Veriti ran down to her.

"Karen…Karen, has the Adept been here today?"

"…no," the guard said. "He's probably still asleep somewhere after all that commotion. Wish I were, too!"

Veriti thanked the guard and left the room quickly. Where was he?

Was he in the Alchemy Well?

She left the palace, her pace quickening. All around her, the townspeople were putting away decorations from the night before. Traders and visitors seemed to be heading out in droves.

The Alchemy Well looked the same as always, and the men that stood guard waved at her as she walked in. No one was visiting it this morning…not even her handsome Adept.

"Michael, have you seen the Adept this morning?" she asked one of the guards as she stepped outside. The young man shook his head.

"I haven't seen him since last night. How about you, Adam?"

"Nah, I thought he was still up in the palace. We woulda seen him if he walked through the crowd, Highness. His hair sticks out like none other."

"Thank you…" The two men nodded as she walked off. They hadn't seen him walking through the crowd…but Alex could teleport…

He couldn't have left…

But she was growing a little paranoid, a little frantic. She burst through the castle doors, calling for her brother.

She found him walking down the hall from his throne room, and any scrap of anger he still retained from their conversation last night dissipated as he saw his younger sister's anxious expression.

"What is it, Veriti?" he asked, holding out his arms to stop her as she almost sprinted into him. 

"Arc…I mean, Al…I mean, the Adept. Where is he? Have you seen him today? Is he in the palace?"

Paithos frowned and dread began to grow in her stomach.

"I haven't…" he said gently. "Did you ask around? Maybe the guards have seen him."

"I did. I asked the ones downstairs, and the ones at the Well…"

"Well, have you checked his room? He could just be sleeping, you know." Paithos tilted his head, as if suddenly noticing something.

"Have you changed your clothes since last night?"

Tears began welling up in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Paithos… Yes, I did check his room." She sniffed. "I was there all night… I stayed with him…"

And then she burst into tears, falling into her big brother's arms. He held her close, stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. One of his advisers came to call him back to court, but the king told the man to leave them.

"Come on," he said, putting an arm around his sister's waist. "Let's go talk."

She looked up at him through watery, bloodshot eyes.

"Don't you have business to take care of?" she blubbered.

"Taking care of my family is the most important business in the world," he said. "Come on."

He led her down the hallway to his own chambers and sat her on the couch. He offered her water, but she didn't want it. He offered her tea, but she didn't take it. He offered her wine, and she accepted it gladly, draining the glass in seconds.

He raised an eyebrow, poured another glass for her and then one for himself, and sat.

There wasn't much to tell, but Veriti spilled her heart out to him. About how she felt such a connection to the handsome man, about how excited she was for the celebration last night. About all the time they spent together in the week leading up to the feast. And, yes, about how they slept together the night before.

She must have talked for about an hour, and she must have downed five glasses of wine. When she finally finished talking, her head ached. She was dizzy.

Paithos had been silent the whole time. He offered her water again and she drank it. She was still crying as she looked up at him.

"What should I do?" she asked.

The look on his face told her that he didn't know. But he put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"We'll find him. Don't worry. He's here somewhere, okay? Maybe he just went on a walk, or is out somewhere thinking about everything. It'll be all right."

Veriti wanted to believe him, and she nodded, but the gnawing feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away.

After several weeks had gone by, all hope was lost of ever seeing him again. She had sunk into a deep depression and barely left her room, barely ate anything at all. Her brother spent time with her every free second he had, playing games with her and getting her to go on walks with him to try and clear her head. She appreciated it, but nothing could cheer her.

She had fallen in love so quickly…but so deeply. Perhaps having sex with Alex was a mistake, but she was so sure that he felt for her just as strongly. In all her years, she had never slept with someone she did not care deeply about. And she had only been in several relationships that she thought might last forever.

But love was unpredictable that way. This time, she thought she had been sure of it.

Three months had gone by. She woke up one morning, nauseous, and vomited in her bathroom. She hadn't menstruated in a while, but she just thought it was because she hadn't been eating and because she was so depressed. Besides, she had always been a small woman.

The next morning, she threw up again. And the morning after that. Paithos called in a well-known doctor from Belinsk to look at her as she lay in bed.

It didn't take long for the beastman, an older woman with the face structure of a cat, to diagnose her.

"Veriti," the doctor said hesitantly, "I have seen many things in my time. But I don't think your illness is an illness at all. In fact, it's something I have experienced, too." She took a deep breath. "You're pregnant."

Behind the doctor, Paithos closed his eyes and put a hand to his face. Veriti sat in shock. The doctor was telling her all kinds of ways to stay healthy, but the princess didn't hear her. Her world was closing in on her.

The doctor left after writing some things down and giving instructions to Paithos. The king sat on the edge of the bed. Veriti continued to stare ahead, blankly.

She finally looked up at him.

"…what are we going to tell the people?"

"Don't worry about that, sister," he said firmly. "I will think of something. That's not your concern." He stood and crossed his arms. "But you need to take care of yourself. And that baby. It is yours to care for and to love."

"How can I, Paithos?" she cried. "How can I love this child as my own when it is the product of my mistake and my foolish feelings for that man?"

"It is your responsibility and your duty as a mother," he said, his voice rising. "Your actions led to this and you must reap the consequences of what you did. You will control your destiny and the destiny of that baby!"

"I never wanted this!" she screamed, hysterical. "I never thought this would happen!"

He looked as if he were about to explode with anger, but he took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"I know," he said finally. "I know you didn't. But we can't turn back from the mistakes we've made, Veriti. I promise I will help you in any way I can."

He turned and walked to the door, pausing as he turned the knob. Then, he looked back at her. And suddenly, he smiled.

"I'm going to be an uncle," he said happily. "That's one of the most wonderful things that's ever happened to me."

His sister found herself smiling back as he exited the room.

And she…she was going to be a mother.

That really was an amazing thing.


	12. Chapter 12, Truth

**A/N: I've been struggling to end this for months…as you all well know if you have been waiting for the end! I decided to end it here, with Alex returning to Ayuthay with the Tuaparang after thirteen years. This is right before they begin their war plans with Kaocho and the rest of the continent. **

**Here we see Alex, aiming to light the tower in Belinsk, with a new ally on his side. He's even more cold and calculating than before. We also see Chalis and Blados together as two young, mischievous warriors who are preparing to take on a massive duty…and maybe are a little afraid. **

**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!**

The airship had landed on familiar territory, a place Alex remembered even though he hadn't seen it in nearly fourteen years.

Thirteen years, ten months, and fifteen days, actually. He had kept a mental calendar.

The Adept had just woken and dressed himself.

How funny that they were at the place where he first got this mask.

He repressed the other memories that came flooding back. It wasn't hard. He had become even harder, his heart even more chilled than when he was here before. Then, he didn't have a plan. Now, he was on his way to global domination. Nothing could stop him.

The ship had stopped. The soldiers were most likely stocking up on food and weapons, and gauging the political climate. Young Chalis was going to Kaocho soon. He guessed she and Blados had left the ship to visit Paithos.

The young king was good for his people.

A pity he would lose all his power in a few short years.

A knock came at his door, and Chalis and Blados came in, laughing at something. For two of the Tuaparang's best warriors, they certainly spent a great deal of time joking around. They were still young, just past their teenage years. But their skills were frighteningly advanced despite their youth. Blados collapsed in a chair as Chalis draped herself over Alex's couch.

"It lives!" cried Blados with glee as he caught sight of Alex. "The sleeping monster has woken at last…hide your children! Hide your wives!" With a theatrical gesture, he pulled his cape over one side of his face. "The masked man has landed in Ayuthay!"

He and Chalis collapsed with laughter. Alex shook his head, annoyed. They enjoyed making fun of him. He supposed all the time spent traveling and not fighting had given them cabin fever.

"Shut up," he barked. He was in no mood for their games. "And just how many men did Chalis seduce while I was asleep? Has the town been infected yet?"

Blados roared with laughter as Chalis snorted.

"We weren't there very long, just enough to see the palace," she said with a shrug. "And that king is too old for me. The prince, though…oooh." Blados coughed.

"Chalis, he's a teenager!"

"So? I can corrupt him early." A wicked grin curved her face. "Are you sure our plan is for me to infiltrate Kaocho's palace? I like Ayuthay MUCH better." She licked her lips and waggled her eyebrows at Blados, who dissolved into laughter again.

"Wait." said Alex. "King Paithos has a son? You must have mistaken one of the servant boys for a princeling." He thought that Paithos's wife had died in childbirth. The king must have remarried.

But Chalis shook her head. "Nooo, it's his nephew!" She sat up, crossing one leg over the other. "And according to what the townspeople believe, it was a virgin birth. His sister was apparently a powerful Adept, and the gods bestowed a child upon her!" She waved her arms dramatically.

"We all know what that means," said Blados. "She fell in love with some fellow who just screwed her and left her. And Paithos couldn't just announce to the public that his sister had sex with some random man who didn't love her." 

"Sounds like something I would do if I had the means!" Chalis crowed.

Blados shook his head. "Nah, this guy really must have regretted it. And the poor woman died right after she had the boy. What was the kid's name? Started with an 'A…'"

"WHAT?" Alex's heart had begun racing at the word "nephew." It couldn't be…

The two warriors looked surprised at the older man's outburst. He calmed himself as quickly as possible.

"I just wasn't expecting there to be an heir to the throne," he said. "I was hoping Wo's army could just take out Paithos and move on. Then we could have full access to the Alchemy Well."

"We can just eliminate the brat, too!" Blados shrugged. "Not a big problem, Arcanus." He stood and offered a hand to Chalis. "Come on, Challie. Let's go shopping."

"Wait!" said Alex. "We don't have time for games, Blados. We need to move on." He didn't want to be in Ayuthay any longer than he had to.

Chalis shook her head. "You may have been asleep, Your Highness, but this ship has been moving all night. Our fighters need to rest." He locked eyes with her, and she raised an eyebrow defiantly. The young warriors enjoyed tormenting him, because they knew he couldn't do anything about it. He hated to admit it, but he needed them. For now. He sighed.

"Fine. Do what you will. But make it quick."

Chalis stood and turned to Blados. "Will you really take me shopping, Blados?"

"I'll buy you anything you want," he said, fluttering his eyelashes at her. "You've got to look your best for King Wo. Come on, my little Kaocho dumpling." She giggled at his joking flirtations.

"Oooh, you are such a sweet-talker!" The two left, arm in arm. Chalis curtsied to Alex before she left, mockingly. She shut the door. Two seconds later, Blados reappeared and curtsied, too. He fluttered his eyelashes again and slammed the door. The Adept could hear them laughing all the way down the hall.

They could joke all they want, but Alex knew that Blados was going to miss his partner while she was in Kaocho. They had been best friends since birth.

Too bad for them that they were such a dispensable part of his plan.

He was glad they had gone. His heart was pounding so quickly, threatened to burst out of his chest. He felt…cold. And anxious.

Veriti…had died? And she had birthed a son?

…_his _son?

Alex wouldn't have wanted to see her, even if she was alive. He was getting so close to putting the final plan in motion. He needed no distractions.

The boy must be an Adept, he realized suddenly. Just like him. The Adept gene was strong, and Alex…well, he was the strongest Adept of them all. So of course his son would have the powers.

And the boy was a prince, too! Growing up thinking that his mother had birthed him as a gift from the gods. _Well_. That certainly was quite the life to live.

Alex smiled. He DID fancy himself as a god…and the plan he was going to enact would bring him to a status even greater than godliness.

No mistakes this time.

His thoughts returned to the boy.

An orphan, and a teenager. Could it be his?

…there was no question. It had to be.

He had never imagined having a child. But it didn't change anything. He had no connection to the boy whatsoever.

He rose, suddenly. An idea was creeping into his mind.

One day, that boy may want to know who his father is. He would inevitably find out that no virgin birth occurred. And when he discovered his father was a powerful Adept, he would naturally be very curious. His uncle may point him to the Luna Mask, and to Barai Temple.

Alex would leave a note for the boy. A clue. A way to show the kind of man his father truly was. The power held.

He swept from his room, a thrill possessing his body.

The boy would not know the truth, but he would know who his father was. That he was still out there. That he knew about the well and its power. Perhaps one day the boy would find him. But for the moment…

Truth would have to wait.


End file.
